ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kozar
Kozar is a Disentangler. He is currently partnered with the Reader, and is written by Zingenmir. Agent Profile Appearance Kozar is tall, with dark eyes and hair and brown skin. He has no forehead ridges, for a reason that Klingons don't discuss (or because he's from the Original Series, if you prefer). He favors dark clothing, preferably at least lightly armored, and is rarely seen without at least one knife on him. Personality/Brief History Kozar is a relatively typical Klingon, in that he was born and raised on the planet Klingon, is pretty into fighting and weapons, and gets violently offended by things like people talking really quietly or insulting his honor. On the other hand, Kozar is also the sort of Klingon who has read the Twilight ''series (he found it insipid) and who has mostly let go of the Klingon Empire vs the United Federation of Planets enmity now that he's in a place where the Federation doesn't exist. He's still happy to have a chance to watch Starfleet officers make fools of themselves, though. PPC Career Kozar joined the PPC sometime in the past, most likely after the year 2000 HST. By 2012 he was in the DMS and living in RC 18. He was partnered early in that year with an annoying human named Dawn McKenna. The partnership worked well enough until the following year, when Dawn acquired a pet tribble and refused to get rid of it; this ended with Kozar transferring departments and response centers. He landed in RC 41123, and has been there ever since. His current partner is a slightly less annoying Time Lady called the Reader. Of Kozar's two partners in the DIC, the first was another human named Allison Brown. She was more than tolerable; unfortunately, she died less than a year into their partnership. Kozar fought for her soul to enter Sto-vo-kor, the Klingon afterlife for the honorable. Kozar has also dabbled in theater, and was involved in the Blackout of 2013. He is friends with T'Zar, a former partner of Dawn's whom he got to know during their partnership. In July 2015 he adopted Victoria's Pov, which likes the Reader's TARDIS and currently remains the only pet in RC 41123. Timeline * Unknown - Joined the PPC. ; 2012 * Early - Partnered with Dawn McKenna in the Department of Mary Sues. They live in RC #18. Kozar is 34 years old at the time. ; 2013 * February 12 - Dawn acquires a tribble. * March 2 - Kozar transfers to the Department of Implausible Crossovers, and moves to RC #41123. * Early April - Kozar is involved in the events of the Blackout, along with the Reader and a number of other people. * Mid-late - Kozar is partnered with Allison Brown. ;2014 * Early - Allison dies. Kozar fights for her soul to enter Sto-vo-kor. * Kozar is repartnered with the Reader. * March 15-May 30 - Kozar and the Reader perform in A Troupe By Any Other Name's ''Julius Caesar (Kozar plays Brutus to the Reader's Cassius). ;2015 * July - Kozar calls in Dawn and Agents Valon and Kala for help with an Eragon/Twilight crossover. Kozar adopts Victoria's Pov. * July - Kozar and the Reader call in Agents Rina and Zeb for help with a Twilight/X-Men crossover. * September 19 - Kozar and the Reader are partnered with Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian for a Star Trek/Star Wars crossover. ;2017 * Early April - Kozar advises the Reader on a handmade gift for Naya'Keegan vas Headquarters. ;2018 * May - Kozar dreams of his first DIC partner, Allison Brown, upon nearing what would have been the fifth anniversary of their partnership. Mission Reports Partnered with the Reader * Completely Mistaken (Eragon/Lord of the Rings), with Rina Dives and Zeb (DMS) **Rina and the Reader have a chance encounter in the hallways, and find out that their teams have been paired up to tackle a bad crossover. Dramedy ensues. * Of Guilty Pleasures and Utter Tripe (Eragon/Twilight), with Dawn McKenna (DMS), and Kala Jeng and Valon Vance (DF) ** Kozar calls in his ex-partner and two canon experts for a crossover between two of the worst works defended by the PPC. *** The Reader appears in this, but does not go on the mission. * Nothing Short of a God (Twilight/X-Men), with Rina Dives and Zeb (DMS) ** Kozar, the Reader, Rina, and Zeb don mutant disguises to tackle a Twilight/X-Men crossover. Sparks fly. * Prime Mover (Star Trek/Star Wars), with Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF) ** Desdendelle, the Librarian, the Reader, and Kozar get a co-op mission that drives everyone up the wall. * The Earther ** Spirits are bad at staying put in Sto-vo-kor. Kozar dreams of an old friend. * Exacting Perfection ** The Reader puts her skills to the test as she attempts to create a suitable gift for Naya. Set early April 2017. Appearances * The 'Verses Aim To Misbehave (Blackout interlude, in-progress) ** The story of how a Boarder ended up in HQ and Gotham's lampposts went missing (among other things). ** (Kozar first appears in part 3) * A Troupe By Any Other Name: Beware the Ides of March ** The Troupe performs William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar—Gallifreyan style. Regenerations, disguises, and spoilers abound! ** Kozar plays Brutus. * Continuity: Gallifrey Shrinks, by Zingenmir and Iximaz ** Yet another Continuity Council meeting goes awry. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers